


Leaving (Yandere Taehyung x Reader)

by Kpopyandere



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abusive Relationship, F/M, Misogyny, Pet Play, Profanity, Sexism, Stockholm Syndrome, Toxic Relationship, Yandere Bangtan Boys | BTS, kpopyandere, sexist slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopyandere/pseuds/Kpopyandere
Summary: Taehyung won't let you leave
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, yandere!taehyung/reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Leaving (Yandere Taehyung x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from drink-it-write-it on tumblr.

Mustering up all the courage you had, you approached your boyfriend in his art studio where he was sat on a low stool, working on a painting. He glanced up at you when you were right next to him and smiled his boxy smile.

“Hi baby,” Taehyung said, sweetly. “What’s going on?” He put down his paintbrush and reached towards you, pulling you into him. He buried his face in your chest, inhaling deeply. “God, you always smell so good.”

It almost made you second-guess yourself, the way he was being with you right now. But no, you had to go through with this. You’d chickened out countless times before, but today you were a woman determined. You’d made excuses for him long enough.

You cleared your throat, “Taehyung. I need to talk to you about something important.”

He looked up at you, resting his chin on your left breast, arms still held loosely around your waist. “Yeah? What is it?”

It felt awkward doing this when he was being so affectionate with you, but you knew it had to be done. “I think we can both agree that this relationship has turned toxic. I don’t think either of us is happy. I think we should go our separate ways. I’m sorry.”

You recited the words like you’d memorised a script and you had. You were nervous and you knew you couldn’t just wing this. Bracing yourself, you waited for his reaction. Taehyung wasn’t usually violent with you, but he still had a way of intimidating you.

He looked up at you, chin still resting on your breast, still so composed, “Who says I’m not happy?”

“I – I mean…well, I guess I just assumed it. We fight all the time. You’re incredibly jealous of any man who even comes near me. We have terrible arguments. I can’t imagine that this is enjoyable for you.”

“Babe,” he said, his face completely angelic, “That’s what love is. Don’t you know? It’s supposed to be fiery, passionate. Would you want to be in a passionless relationship? Love is supposed to hurt.”

“But…it’s not healthy. What we do isn’t right. It can’t be,” you said, although you were suddenly unsure. Maybe Taehyung was right. It was true that you didn’t want to be in a relationship devoid of passion.

_No. This is what he does,_ you reminded yourself. He always justified his unseemly behaviour like this. Saying that it _wasn’t his fault_ , and that he just _loved you so much_ , and that you _made him crazy_. You weren’t going to let him manipulate you again. You cleared your throat, trying to sound confident, “I don’t want to be in this relationship anymore. And that’s that. I’ll move my stuff out within a week.”

“ **Ah-ah. That’s not how this works. You don’t get to leave me** ,” Taehyung replied simply.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means exactly what I said. We’re not breaking up,” he turned back to the painting he was working on, picking up his brush, as if the matter had been settled.

You stood there, dumbfounded. “No, Tae, I’m…it’s not a question. I’m telling you. This relationship is over. I’m leaving.”

He sighed, rolling his eyes, “Do you really want me to make this harder on you than it needs to be? You know I hate seeing you cry, doll.”

“See?” You exclaimed, unable to keep your exasperation under control. “This is what I’m talking about! You’re always threatening me like that. It’s not normal and it’s not healthy. I’m done with it! I deserve better than you!”

This is what finally snapped him out of his peaceful demeanour. His eyes narrowed at you, he began to spit daggers, “And I deserve better than some stuck up princess who thinks she’s above everyone, but unfortunately, we don’t choose who we fall in love with.”

You pouted, feeling hurt, “I am _not_ stuck up.”

He laughed, “You are and you’re ungrateful too. I brought you here and gave you a life. What were you doing before me? Living in that shitty apartment, working that dead-end, minimum wage job? I’ve given you everything you could possibly want and still, you’re not satisfied.”

“Well, at least I had freedom,” your voice was wavering, “I could do what I wanted when I wanted.”

“Freedom to do what, exactly? To whore around with men who didn’t give a shit about you?” His words were like a slap in the face. He was digging deep, using your insecurities against you. You wanted him to stop, but he continued.

“You ought to be so, so grateful for what I’ve done for you. You should be on your knees everyday thanking me for sharing my life with you. Instead you act like a bitch.”

“I’m not…that.” Holding back tears, you couldn’t even bring yourself to say the word.

“What have I always said to you, Y/N?” He said, getting up off the stool. “About acting like a bitch?”

He exited the studio, leaving you alone in there, wondering what the hell he was on about. You were debating on whether or not you should follow him out when he came back in a moment later, only now he was holding a collar and a leash. You didn’t have any pets and you’d never seen these before.

He held them up in front of you. “Guess what you get to wear from now on?”

“Tae, no! What the fuck?” You said, backing away.

He lunged at you and pinned you against the wall, his large frame looming over you. You struggled and squirmed to get out of his clutches.

“ _Don’_ t fight me,” he growled.

The way he said the words made you freeze. He was using that voice. That voice he used when he meant serious business. The last time he’d used that voice and you’d disobeyed him, you ended up not being able to sit comfortably for a week.

You let him do what he wanted. He fastened the collar around your neck and attached the leash, giving it a tug. Your head jerked forward and he smiled, “Cute.”

“Like I’ve said, act like a bitch, and you’ll get treated like one, Y/N. Now get on the ground and crawl, _bitch_.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it ^_^


End file.
